Super Ring
by Super Ring
Summary: 3 brothers...12 heroes...1 massive evil... 12 of the greatest heros known to all come together to save...everything. Yes, every single thing in the universe. It's one heck of an adventure full of action that will leave readers wanting more and more.
1. Super Ring Preview

**Super Ring Preview Scene**

(The following is a preview fight scene from Super Ring. For those who don't know, all of Super Ring's agents have been trained under harsh conditions and have mastered all forms of fighting. They have also received a gift of power from Super Ring himself and are able to access hidden power which enhances strength, endurance, focus, and awareness.)

Link (The Legend of Zelda), Luigi (Super Mario Bros.), and Metabee (Metabots), three agents of Super Ring, are at the factory that has mysteriously recently appeared in the middle of Australia. They were sent to assist Agent Kirby in the destruction of one of the nine assassins. But when they arrived, Kirby had already defeated the assassin alone and left. When the assassin's late reinforcements arrived, the three agents were trapped. Kirby messaged in saying that he would come back to help. However he would not arrive in time to help with a major threat that arose. Viger, the leader of the nine assassins who was on par with Super Ring himself, led the reinforcements.

The three heroes were surrounded. All of Viger's reinforcements had arrived at the factory and stopped their escape.

"Ahh, Snap!" said Metabee.

Link identified the situation. "There are only 94 of them," he said, "There is a weak point in their formation behind me. If Luigi clears out a path from that spot, we should be able to escape"

Metabee said, " Yeah! You guys can run, while I stay and blast the living crap out of them!"

Luigi responded in his Italian accent, "C'mon Metabee, you know the orders! Avoid all unnecessary fighting and meet up with Kirby at the extraction point."

"Yeah, well, shooting them sound like a better plan to me!"

Just then, Viger walked in.

"…OK! I'M WITH THE PLUMBER! Lets jet!!!" Metabee yelled.

Luigi fired a massive green fireball that disintegrated the ten soldiers behind Link. Link drew his sword and decapitated two of them, and the three started to run. The robot soldiers started firing at them and chased them down a hallway.

"Take a right up here and it'll lead to a shortcut." Link said as he deflected bullets with his shield as they ran. They turned and saw a massive pit up ahead that was caused by some sort of explosion.

"Look's like we're not taking the elevator." Luigi yelled and the three leaped down the pit and started to fall the three hundred stories of the massive factory. They looked up to see the robots leap down after them. The bots whipped out their scythe arm attachments and started fighting Luigi, Link, and Metabee in their freefall. Link easily deflected the scythes with the Master Sword and skewered three of the bots with one thrust. Luigi kicked one in the face, grabbed another and threw him against the wall and burned through two with a streak of green flame. Metabee grabbed one of the scythes and snapped it off. He slashed the robot several times, threw the scythe and pinned another one against the wall, and shot the scytheless robot above him with his machine gun arm. They continued their free fall battle as they were reaching the bottom of the factory. Luigi focused his energy and shot one final explosion of flame that disintegrated the rest of the troops. Metabee slowed his fall with his jets and grabbed the falling Luigi. Link used his hook shot to grab on to the wall, but accidentally swung into another room on the third floor. Luigi and Metabee safely landed on the first floor, but then found that they were, yet again, surrounded. But this time, there were surely over two hundred of the killing machines.

Link dizzily stood up and saw a green figure walking toward him. He sighed. "This bodes ill for me…"

"You must be Link," Viger called out. Link remained silent. "The hero of time, right?" Viger continued. His soldiers started to fill the room. "Tell me. Why did you join up with Super Ring? Was it because you missed being the hero? Did you get a little lonely wandering the world alone?" Viger laughed. Link glared at him angrily. There was a pause.

"I joined up with Super Ring…" Link grabbed his sword. "…So I could destroy monsters like you!" Link lunged at him.

In the meantime, Metabee and Luigi were fiercely battling the robots below. Luigi combined his newly learned martial arts skills with his green fire to take down 20 of them in several devastating combos, while Metabee fired barrages of rockets in all directions. An assassin robot grabbed Luigi and put his sword to his throat. Just before the robot could make the killing stroke, it fell over with a sniper bullet in its head.

"Thanks Homie!" Luigi yelled across the room. Metabee gave him a thumbs up, but then was grabbed by a berserker and forced to the ground. All of the surrounding troops formed a dog pile on Metabee. "Metabee!" Luigi yelled, but a soldier snuck up behind him and nailed him in the back of the head with its fist. There was silence…. Suddenly all of the robots on top of Metabee were thrown off and ripped to shreds by a hailstorm of bullets that shot from every point of the little yellow robot's body.

"Woo! I call that one the porcupine! How'd you garbage cans like that?!" He looked over at the unconscious Luigi, withdrew the gun barrels back into him, and hurried over to his fallen comrade.

Viger grabbed Link's sword using only two fingers and stripped him of the legendary blade. He then sent the sword flying out of a nearby window. All of the soldiers rushed at him. Link jumped back and readied himself.

"Let's see how much you fools underestimated me!" he said. He jumped and roundhouse kicked one in the face, landed on one foot, jumped up into the air again to butterfly kick several of them at once. He kneed one in the gut and ripped apart others by punching them with incredible speed. Viger watched as he destroyed his force using no weapons.

"Hmm… Looks like I did underestimate him," he admitted, "Heh! I guess I'll have to join in." Viger then exploded toward Link at unnatural speed and sent him flying across the room with a single kick.

Link landed, slid across the room, and smacked right into a wall. He lay there clutching his head. He was sore all over and couldn't go on much longer.

"Maybe…maybe I should…surrender…" He then remembered watching the video of Super Ring destroying the comet that would have destroyed the earth. He had no strength left and all seemed hopeless, but he was somehow able to destroy the evil rock…and save the world. "Save…the world…" The phrase ran through Link's head over and over. He smiled. "We will…save the world." He looked over and found two enemy swords lying on the ground. He grabbed them and stood up. "Hey, Viger…" he said.

Viger stared at him. A smirk crept across his face. "Here comes a corny line," he thought.

Link said with a calm but threatening voice, "Never touch my sword again." Link then charged at the soldiers furiously and sliced through them like a weed whacker through weeds. Viger was astonished. He didn't know that Link had such mastery over blades. His swordplay was so accurate and graceful like he had the whole thing choreographed and rehearsed; it was almost like a dance. Throwing the swords up in the air, jabbing at some of the troops, and then catching the swords and finishing off his victims. He would front flip on his hands and control the blades using his feet by kicking the hilts, and somehow managed to slay more and more of Viger's troops. He would juggle the blades around him using his teeth, neck, hands, arms, legs, and feet to create a "blender-like" effect and shred all of the surrounding robots to pieces. After finishing off the last robot, Link charged at Viger screaming, and slashed at him. The two swords shattered against Viger's dark green armor.

"Crap…" Link muttered. Viger shot a green energy bullet from his fingertip and it pierced Link right through the stomach. Link fell over, clutching his stomach. The light was fading. The last thing he remembered was seeing Wargreymon and Super Ring blasting through the wall.


	2. Prelude

**Super Ring**

_Imagine how cool it would be if you could become best friends with your favorite super heroes. You could go around and fight evil, and save the world together. That is what this story is about in a nutshell: Three brothers that befriend nine heroes and build friendship with them and save the world together. I have to warn you. It will be nerdy slash corny, but it gives you a good shining feeling on the inside. I hope you enjoy it._

Joe Taimatt

Prelude 

We live in the Solar System that lies in the Milky Way Galaxy, which in turn lies in the universe. There are many Systems out there, and in one such system there lies two planets. Altaria was the home of beautiful creatures. These creatures resembled human beings, but they had much greater knowledge and technology. They had a golden angelic appearance and dressed in the whitest clothing that was sparkled with gleaming gold gems. They prospered during peaceful times and were fierce and strong during times of war. They had superior weaponry and strength beyond the human being, and always fought with honor and justice. However, they were overall very kind and gentle beings. They were nicer than the average human, and had established complete peace as an entire planet. But their peace lasted only so long, until another unworldly threat arose.

Verok was a dystopia. No, it wasn't even good enough to be called that. It was the absolute worst planet in the whole universe! The only things alive on this planet were diseases and the most hideous monsters. These beasts were always fighting. Sometimes their screeches could be heard from Altaria. There was definitely no trace of good on this planet.

Despite these creatures' extreme lack of intelligence, they discovered Altaria, and started to wreak havoc upon it. At first, the Altarians fended off the creatures one by one, but more and more kept coming. The Altarians decided that they had to get rid of the evil forever. So they used their incredible technology to plant a bomb that blew up the entire planet. However, not all of the monsters were destroyed.

_One_, just one, survived the explosion. This creature floated through space and suffered under the harsh radiation poisoning that transformed it, both mentally and physically. It gained a new body that resembled a human being, coated in blood red armor. It gained an intelligence that even surpassed the Altarians. And it also gained power, incredible…super natural…power...

Using this power, he formed a new Verok and became its only lonely inhabitant. This creature, realizing that it had a human shape, decided to be known as a male. He took the name of……. ……Vaylor.

Altaria soon learned of Vaylor and realized they stood no chance against the one who recreated his own planet. So they built a secret weapon: one that could defeat the monstrosity. However a weapon so powerful was too good to be true. There was indeed a catch. No Altarian could use it. Only certain human beings could wield it…three to be precise. Only a certain three human could use this weapon. So on the day it was finished, it would be launched toward Earth to find one of three humans that could use it.

This weapon was the…

Super Ring. 

Vaylor learned of this secret weapon and built two counterparts of himself: Viger and Velgar, who greatly resembled their creator. Together these three beings constructed a massive army of killing machines, and on the day that the Super Ring was finished, they launched their attack on Altaria.


End file.
